Story Of A Monster's View
Story Of A Monster's View is from the perspective of a giant who was enslaved and forced to fight for the Order, and was written by the user Perat. INTRO One day I was walking in the desert looking for some food. I held a solid staff in one hand and a lifeless corpse in another. I saw some miners ahead and walked toward them. Quick and easy pickings. As I approached I saw a statue of a Swordwrath. As I started to attack, a fast stickman came out called a Shadowrath. Then a bearded man with a hat and staff. I looked down at the Shadowrath but he disappeared. Suddenly I felt a lot of pain. Behind me I saw him beating me with a staff, I swung my club but he dodged it, then I slammed the dead body and it almost missed him but I got him. He ran back. I focused on the wizard. The wizard uttered "Navikhasalek Tohsas" and I felt a pain throughout my body. I fell to the ground. Chapter 1 I woke up and saw stones surrounding me. I thought it was just a dream but then i saw my hands and feet chained and steel bars so strong i couldn't break them. Then the door opened and out came a person. He ordered twenty men to drag me outside. I looked around and saw ten Archidons on each side of me ready to fire but they didn't, then the man gave me a rock and told me to throw it at a dummy. I threw it at the statue instead and I felt a sharp pain. An Archidon has been ordered to shoot an arrow at me. It was if I wasn't doing something right. I was given another stone to throw at the dummy so I threw it at the dummy and the Archidon didn't shoot. They put a bag of heavy rocks on my back and told me to throw it at some dummies. I reached back, grabbed a rock and threw it at the dummy. After some training the leader of the army decided that I should go into combat. They had given me a big bag of rocks and I had to throw them at the enemy. When I got on the battlefield I saw another giant. I couldn't throw a rock at the other giant. The leader decided to take me back for some more training. After a few weeks I went back into battle. This time we were at war with the Juggerknights. I didn't care much for them so I hurled a boulder at them and one got crushed. Then another Juggerknight attacked, before I could get another rock he sliced my leg and felt a sharp pain. I threw a rock at that Juggerknight and he got crushed into pulp. When I got to the castle I threw a rock at the statue and continued doing that until it crumbled to dust. When I was back in the castle in the giant's prison, I overheard a magikill talking about a new thing that could make giants grow. I paid no attention. After a few minutes it was time for us to eat. They gave me something other than the food I usually eat but I was hungry and I ate the food. Then I felt a change but I decided to go to sleep. When I woke up I was much bigger than before. Chapter 2 They called me into the battle again. When I looked down the ground seemed farther than usual. I threw rocks at the advancing army but I didn't notice the Juggerknight sneaking up when he swung his ax, but all I felt was a small prick. My skin got thicker when I grew. In the distance I saw Deads, units who threw their poisoned guts at me. One landed in my eye. I felt weaker but with the strength I had left I threw my boulders at them and crushed them. I thought I was gonna die until I felt I had got my strength back. It was a Meric who cured the poison and healed my wounds. I continued going towards the statue and saw something strange. It was a head of a dead with two hands stuck on it's head, we finally destroyed that statue. Category:Story Category:Order